Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus is the true God of Evil. Story Neapheriam'' was created from the illuminating power of the Eternal, all powerful, Godmaster, to protect all Reality from everything evil, the opposite concept of Good. But, Neapheriam's young and rebellious nature made him prideful as he saw the power that he possessed and thought that by useing evil as a tool he could minipulate it for his own purpose of overthrowing Godmaster and becoming the greater God. Neapheriam then gave the '''speach' of destruction '''which would be the final stage of his eternal banishment from Light. Fall from grace So, Neapheriam took full control over evil and became it's '''god '''and master as he bent the concept to his own will embodying evil's very essance and now that he controled it's fundamental force he acheived being the most powerful evil creature to ever exist. Because of this Neapheriam changed his name to '''Sulfeirus, meaning once of light, and created the Demons of Darkness, three of these demons were made physical forms of the three acts seduction, deception, and corruption and were known as the Daughters of Evil. Leading a rebellion against Godmaster, Sulfeirus failed and Godmaster exiled him to the Dark Oblivion, a burning black Nothingness that could cause pain of any kind to any being. The anthem While in the Dark Oblivion, Sulfeirus realized he had made a mistake, but because his soul was not redeemable he could never return to the grace of his father, upon realizing this he sung out an anthem of Pain and sorrow. Afterwards, Sulfeirus grew even more enraged at this fact of his eternal banishment and his desire to gain power over his father still lingered, however his feelings of sadness faded as he became an emotionless, uncaring god of evil as he embodied its very essence. Sulfeirus eventually escaped the Dark Oblivion and used the dark powers of evil to creat sin, the ultimate rebellion against good, then by spreading his sin through out existence he corupted others to the ways of evil under his control. With the betrayle against his father, Sulfeirus would now answer to no '''one, but himself becoming his own master. Corruption of the 5th period With Sulfeirus loose to roam the omniverse he went from universe to universe corrupting them and their inhabbintants swaying many over to a side of darkness, destruction, and Sulfeirus's most rebellious creation sin. One such incident was when Sulfeirus minipulated the Great Being Cthulhu, who had just helped in creating the Mask of Life, because the mask had such great power Sulfeirus was able to make Cthulhu become pridful and arrogant, making him think that he was better because of his acheivements and soon Cthulhu turned on his very own brothers and sisters later being sent to the planet '''Ooguth. Another occassion was when Sulfeirus confronted another Great Being, called Yog-Sthog, directly and offered him great power in servitude to him, but when Yog-Sthog accepted he immediently lost much of his power and changed drasticly in his appearence becoming a demon of darkness. Sulfeidax At some point he found Teridax locked away in another realm and the two merged together to make one single being called Sulfeidax. Sulfeidax then faught against Optimal in a battle of the gods, but Sulfeidax lost and was torn apart to become Sulfeirus and Omega Teridax. Etro After Optimal was formed Godmaster secretly made a third child named Etro who was to guid and greet the souls of those who died into the Death. But, when Godmaster journeyed into the relm of Ainduliea Etro became lonely and Sulfeirus saw this as an opertunity to sway her over to his side. Sulfeirus journeyed into the side of death so he may persuade his sister to help him. He promised Etro that if she was to follow him he would one day reunite her with their father, but Etro knew this was a lie and she denied him the pleasure of her servitude. Fake Teravicus Sulfeirus later traveled into the Dark Mirror universe where he was seen destroying its inhabiting planets and darkening many of it's shining stars, leading many to believe that the Dark Mirror universe was soon to be destoryed by him. During that time Etro came to the universe and began helping the dying souls depart into the next life, however this was Sulfeirus as he needed a way to make his sister come to him. While Etro was guiding souls, Sulfeirus created a fake form of the Dark King, Teravicus, and placed him down with those who were dying and made it appear that he was injured. When Etro saw this she took pitty on Teravicus and began to heal him, surpisingly Teravicus thanked her and Etro helped him to recovery and the two began to bond, but within the shadows Sulfeirus watched sinisterly. Etro and Teravicus came close and soon grew to love eachother as she belived that maybe she could be the one to convert Teravicus over to good. But, Sulfeirus used this to his advantage by making Etro deny her duties of guiding the dead and instead being with Teravicus so they may create other creatures together and expand the ominverse, leaving Sulfeirus the chance of corrupting the dead souls to his will. During that time Optimal noticed Etro's denial of her work and confronted her and Teravicus, he told his sister that she had other dudties she must attend to, but Etro did not litsen and instead went to the embrace of the fake Teravicus. Optimal, still wanting for Etro to continue her work, began to fight against Teravicus while behind the scenes it was Sulfeirus controling the imposing Dark King, Etro stopped the fight then escaped with Teravicus. Finding out the mystery With the fake Teravicus still with Etro, Sulfeirus gained much information from her, one day while exploring a star Etro had a vision of the god of Light, Annotar, who told her that she was made by Godmaster to be the key that would open to door to Ainduliea and bring him back. When Etro learned this she emediently went to tell Teravicus thus giving Sulfeirus the information about her new job giving him a new idea for becoming God. Devils meet In order to become God, Sulfeirus decided to let his sister open Ainduliea's doorway, then when his father and Eru appeared out from it he would drain the weakend Eru of his powers and take it for himself thus accending to a level equal to that of Godmaster. Now, it was time Etro was ready to open the door, but she didn't know how so she called to her father and a new sense of power came over her and she streched out her hands and all that was divided and a portal of light opened. Etro was exited, over joyous to see her father, but in the shadows watch Sulfeirus ready to make his move he came to Etro and obliterated her from existence, her cry of pain rang out through the omniverse and the fake Teravicus appeared to aid her. At the site of Sulfeirus he knew what happened and proceeded to fight his master, but was easily overpowered and thrown at the foot of the door where he saw the true dark king, Teravicus, appear and use his powers to eliminate his fake copy. Looking forward, Teravicus saw Sulfeirus and the two masters of evil faced eachother ready to throwdown,with his Sulfeirus's sinister smile and Teravicus's stern stare they charged eachother and collided creating an atomic explosion causing all reality to tremble and break. Because they were so equal in power, Sulfeirus and Teravicus fought a never ending battle shattering the worlds and creating the ultimate Chaos. End of all ends Optimal could sence the evil that was unleashed and he went to its source only to find his brother and Teravicus battle one aonther. With Optimal's arival the battle between the to evil gods ceased their battle and Sulfeirus broke away to clash with his brother, but before any action could ensue between them the pressence of Godmaster and Annotar emerged out of Aindulea. Teravicus faced his brother one last time and they fought again after so many millenia, with their light and shadow clashing Godmaster gave to Annotar a greater power and for a breif moment he was like Eru and Godmater, God over all things. Annotar then took his brother and threw him into a relm where none exist and Teravicus was finally be at peace. Sulfeirus managed to grab his brother and run from his father, traveling through all Time and Space, but as the two fought their father stopped everything and grabed Sulfeirus, looking him in the eye he said "pride comes before a fall." ''Roaring in hatred Sulfeirus was bound by the chains of punishment and thrown back into the Dark Oblivion where he would suffer in dear agony forever and ever. Teridax/Sulfeidax It is belived that Sulfeirus did not corupt Makuta Teridax, but did befriend him this eventually lead to their merging together and becoming '''Sulfeidax, '''who at the time was slightly more powerful. Eventually Sulfeidax did have a great battle with Optimal, but lost and was torn apart to once again be Sulfeirus and Teridax alone. Neapheriam Neapheiram was Sulfeirus's first name, before he accepted evil, translated it meant '''guardian of light'. It is said that his Neapheiram form was stunningly beautiful and beeming with power, but after his banishment he became what he is now. Demons Demons are a powerful race of spirits Sulfeirus made using darkness. Blood and Fire Blood and fire is a cult dedicated to Sulfeirus and all that his evil. Speach of Destruction The speach of destruction was a personal speach that Sulfeirus gave which stated what his ultimate desire was, this is what he said: "Why should I o'bey anyone, why should I give heed to anything, I who's power radiates with great abundance, I shouldn't, for my own potential is greater than any other...YES...no longer will I submit to my father's word, I will use the power of that which I must keep at bay and ascend above the most high." Anthem After being cast into the Dark Oblivion, Sulfeirus knew of his mistake in rebelling, but with the realization that he could never again return to Light he sung out an anthem of his pain and agony. The anthem was said to be beautiful yet sad that even the most sinister and monsterous of beings would weep tears of sorrow at the mere sound of it. Appearance In appearence Sulfeirus is said to be as red as blood and lit on fire with a Rahkshi's head and black horns. A large red cape comes off his body with a black torn cloth that hangs down from his left side. Voice Sulfeirus voice is said to be deep and somewhat soothing with an echo that creates a hot muggy yet spine shivering feeling. Personality Sulfeirus is very prideful, uncaring, and Hates everything due to the fact he was cast down from his desire to rule over his father and the omniverse, though he truly seeks to corrupt and/or destroy things out of the anger and hatred thus ruling in tyranny. Sulfeirus, dispite the fact he only feels utter hatred, remains calm and sinister, he is a master of coruption and has bent many to his will and continues to do so. Sulfeirus can easily seduce and deceive others mainly through the use of one of his powers where he may retake his Neapheriam form. The fire that ignites his body seems to be made by his anger towards Godmaster and seems to torture him though he will never be free of it only making his anger greater and the fire hotter. Powers Sulfeirus is all powerful and ultimately unlimited in the concept of evil being that he controls it, with this power he forces evil and it's actions to do what he desires, while his brother, Optimal, does the same with good, however Godmaster, their father, remains to be the only one who is truly is all powerful in everything though he chooses to do good and denies evil. To name a few of his powers Sulfeirus is able to possess people and/or corupt them, destruction and and deception are some of his greatest powers. Sulfeirus is as powerful as Optimal, if not more, and has fought aginst him, but as Sulfeidax he was a greater challenge and this is why Optimal was made, however Sulfeidax still lost in the battle between the two. After being Sulfeidax, Sulfeirus has become a little greater in power than he was before he and Teridax became Sulfeidax. One of Sulfeirus most frightening and scary powers is his abbility to retake his Neapheriam form and appear stunningly beautiful and seductive. Titles *God of evil *Master minipulater *Anthem singer *Dark god *Dark king *Fallen One *Stain of existance *Corruptor *Demonic destroyer *Seducer *Betrayer *Dark decevier *Lord of lies *Driver of dout Triva *Sulfeirus is Sulfeirus (user) primary self moc, along with Sephrinoth. *Sulfeirus (user) uses Sulfeirus name on CBW while on Youtube he uses Sephrinoth. *Slufeirus was inspired by the fallen angel Lucifer. *Though people may view him as they wish it should be noted that Sulfeirus is made to be the god of Evil. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Entities